


King's Possession

by Cause_fanfiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, King Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith-centric, M/M, Multi, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cause_fanfiction/pseuds/Cause_fanfiction
Summary: Levi is handpicked, as the finest Omega in the entire kingdom, to be the King's Omega. He doesn't yet understand what this will have instore for him nor what the 'King' even really is. But it will most definitely change his life forever as he tries to embrace this new role.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Petra Ral, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> First of all, thanks for clicking on this fic!  
> I haven't written a fic in soooo long and I've been sitting on this one for a long time. I completed it ages ago but lost faith in it towards the end. But I read it over again today and I actually quite like it!  
> This is my first Omegaverse on here but I've written a few other on Wattpad years ago (rather poorly in my opinion) and I think I've improved quite a bit.  
> Enjoy!

Levi followed his minder down the long cold hallways. He was going to a new owner today. Levi was told by his minder that his new owner was very important and he was to serve him to the best of his ability.  
This was not daunting for Levi, he served everyone to the best of his ability because he was bred and raised to do so.  
They reached a set of double doors and the guard that was leading them opened the doors for them.  
Inside, was a large open hall. It had many rows of long wooden pews on either side of the hall. In the center was a long red carpet which led to the front. A low set of steps led up to a small platform and atop that was two thrones; one a large wooden armchair, beautifully carved with floral patterns and animals; the other was slightly smaller, still beautifully carved but without any arms.

Levi sat beside his minder in the back corner of the hall. He’d gone to sit on the floor as he was trained but his minder grabbed his arm and sat him beside him on the pew. Levi felt strange and out of place but he did as he’d been instructed.  
The room filled up. People in civilian clothes but from many different classes.  
A man dressed in unusual clothes walked across to the middle of the platform, he was wearing a long blue robe and a funny hat.  
He spoke to the room, many of the words Levi didn’t know the meaning of.

Then from a door at the side of the room, a man and women emerged. The man, tall and regal. He was wearing fine clothes, tailored to his well-built body. Atop his head was a golden crown, each section having a shiny green gem stone in the middle.  
The women followed behind him; she wore equally fine clothes, a long purple dress that dragged on the floor behind her, her long brown hair was braided and held together neatly with ornate fastening. She had a smaller, silver crown perched on her head.  
They sat in their respective seats and the man looked out across the room. The man in the funny hat stepped forwards, he lowered himself to one of his knees and kissed the hand of the man in the throne. He then stood and spoke to the room again. A line of people formed on the red carpet.  
Dutifully, the man in the throne listened to his people’s problems. And to each one he gave an answer. Whether it was a final answer or conformation that he’d discuss it further with the appropriate people, he gave an answer.

This meeting was long and boring for Levi. He didn’t understand what any of this was, nor did he really care, these matters were not for him to worry about. He was wondering, however, why his minder was making him sit through all of this. He just wanted to get to his new owner and start his job.  
But he had no place to say anything about it, so he sat and watched the boring proceedings.  
Finally, the meeting finished and the man and women on the thrones at the front stood and left. Everyone else in the room then filed out as well.  
Levi’s minder stood and so did Levi. He followed him back out into the hallway. The same guard that lead them to the hall began to lead them further into the castle.  
They were led to a room down many twisting hallways. It was a library, the walls lined with tall bookshelves. There were tall windows looking out across a large field. In front of that, a heavy wooden desk.  
The guard left them in the room alone.

“On the floor.” Levi’s minder ordered him.  
He did as he was told. He settled himself on his knees on the floor. His hands rested on his knees and his head was bowed down, looking at the floor.  
He heard the door open. And a familiar voice introduced himself as ‘The King’s personal advisor’. It was the man from the hall with the strange clothes. His feet and the edge of his blue robe came into Levi’s limited view.  
Him and Levi’s minder spoke about Levi. Levi didn’t really bother to listen; he was more distracted by a small dark stain on the carpet just in front of him.  
“The King will be here in a moment.” The advisor said.

Moments later the King did arrive.  
“King Erwin.” The advisor announced. Levi looked through the top of his eyes to see who had entered. He caught his minder bowing at the hip to the man that had entered. Levi had never seen his minder even bow his head never mind his whole body.  
“Your highness.” His minder said.  
“Is this the Omega?” The voice of the man from the throne filled the room.  
“Yes, as you requested. My finest one.” The minder said.  
“I inspected him myself a week ago, exalted.” The advisor said.  
“Then I believe he’s your finest.” The King said.  
Levi saw him in his peripheral vision, crouch in front of him. A hand took hold of his chin. He lifted Levi’s face to look at him properly.

Levi wasn’t allowed to have opinions about the person that would be his owner but he had seen who some of the other Omegas that his minder owned had left with and he was glad that this man didn’t look anything like them.  
His strong blue eyes held Levi in place.  
He tilted Levi’s head from side to side inspecting him. With his other hand, he pinched a little piece of Levi’s hair, looking at the ends and silking it between his thumb and forefinger. He then run his thumb over Levi’s soft lips.  
“Hmm, very fine indeed.” The king commented. “See that this man in payed and compensated greatly for this.” The King told his advisor.

He stood up straight and offered his hand to Levi. Levi took it and allowed him to pull him off of the floor.  
He placed Levi’s hand on the crook of his elbow and lead him from the room. That would be the last time that he would see his minder ever again.  
He was taken down the halls of the castle. Passed a set of windows that looked out onto a beautiful enclosed garden in the center of the castle walls. To a room just along from that.  
In the middle of the room against the back wall was a four-poster bed; long white curtains were tied back on each post. The bed had plenty of pillows and thick blankets covering it. On either side of the bed was two tall bay windows. They looked out to the same central garden.  
The King let go of Levi’s hand and gestured for him to walk around the room. He was stiff at first, unsure of what he was actually allowed to do. But slowly he tested the water, he walked around one side of the bed, looking at the carvings on the wooden wardrobe. He turned to the bed and ran his hand along the soft bedding. His new master said nothing, just looked on as the Omega explored.  
The sills of the windows were covered in soft cushions so he could sit and look out at the garden.  
“You’ll stay here when you’re not with me.” The King said. “You’re free to do as you wish in this room.”  
Levi turned to him and nodded.

Levi jumped when a small woman appeared from the door on the left side of the room. “I’ve drawn a bath, Your Majesty.” She said, bending her knees slightly.  
“Thank you. Levi, go with her.” The King replied.

Levi was shocked for a moment, but shook himself out of it before he seemed like he wasn’t going to follow the order.   
Alpha’s didn’t usually use the name their new Omega already had; they would change it to something more to their liking. Levi was his given name, the one his mother had used in the brief years that he had known her.

He quickly walked to the other side of the bed and followed the woman into the little side room. Levi’s eyes widened at the size of the bath that sat in the middle of the room. It was large and round, many sizes bigger than the tiny trough he used to bathe in. There was another woman in there.  
The first stripped him of the long shirt he wore currently and then led him to the water. He was helped into the warm mass of suds.  
They gave him no time to relax in it though, as they started to work on washing his body. He didn’t particularly like that experience; he was tugged in to different positions and scrubbed roughly. He was sure his skin was going to be red when he climbed out. His hair had never been washed properly so it knotted and pulled as they worked many different soaps into it. Eventually Levi could feel her hands running through it softly, each piece parting for her fingers.  
He was pulled out and dried quickly.

Levi realised why they were acting so hurried when he walked out of the bathroom in his towel to see the King sat in a chair on the left side of the bed.  
He had one leg crossed over the other and was looking peacefully out the window. He smiled when Levi emerged.  
There was a pillow on the floor in front of him, one of the women directed him down onto it and they disappeared from the room briefly. The King ran his fingers Levi’s newly clean hair. Levi looked up to him as he did so. His smile widened at the Omega.  
A feeling of happiness and joy blossomed through Levi’s heart. Whatever he was doing, clearly, he was doing it right.  
The women returned, this time their arms filled with baskets. Levi was nosy as they were placed on the floor and opened. One had cloth piled up in it, the other many different items, lots Levi didn’t recognise. He was distracted when the soft warm towel he’d been wrapped in was pulled away from him. He shivered.  
First they pulled out thick metal bands, one big one, four medium ones and one smaller one. The large one was opened, held up to his neck and snapped shut behind it. It was too big for him so it sat against his shoulders and lay down against his collar bones.  
Two of the medium gold bands were closed around his wrists, again big enough so they didn’t cut into his skin but small enough to they didn’t fall over his hands. The other two were closed around his upper arms, these being tighter so they sat in place.  
The final smaller one was closes carefully around the base of his cock. That one was tight and uncomfortable but it didn’t dig in to rub him at all.  
Each of the bands had one or more loose rings attached to them. From the multiple rings on his collar, the women attached long golden chains. They were fine and decorative. They ran the first two chains from either side of his neck, down through the small ring on his upper arm and attached to the cuffs around his wrists. It framed his arms but didn’t restrict him in anyway.  
The last chain ran down his stomach to the band around his cock.

Next, they pulled the cloth out of the basket. One of the women pulled him off the floor and the other wrapped the cloth around him. It was wrapped and secured in such a way that it stayed perfectly in place as he moved. It covered his hips and the top half of his legs; it wrapped up over each shoulder, leaving the centre of his chest bare. It was a strange garment but it was elegant and light on his body. Each place that need to be secure was done so with an ornate pin, each one with a tiny glass flower on the end.  
Levi was sat back on the cushion in front of his master.  
Then one of the women knelt by his side. She took hold of his head, one hand under his chin and one on his forehead and pulled him close to her chest. This panicked Levi, he didn’t like being held down.  
Something touched the lobe of his ear. He flinched but the other maid held him steady. His ear was pinched in something small and cold. And then suddenly a horrid sharp pain.  
Levi yelped and whimpered, trying to free himself. His ear throbbed and burnt.  
Then the Scapha on his ear was pinched, his eyes went wide because that pain was going to happen again. That one hurt more, he bit his lips and tried not to shout. There was a strange sensation as the jewellery was pulled into the new piercings. Then his head was let go.  
He swallowed thickly thinking he was free. But the maid that was just piercing him took a turn to steady his head. She sat around the back of him so she wasn’t pulling him to herself onto his newly pierced ear.  
More pain, in the same places on the other ear. But this time he wasn’t let go. He wiggled and squirmed when the maid came around to his front. She took his bottom lip into her fingers.  
“Wait.” The King said. Both the maids snapping their heads towards him. “Leave him like that.” He said, “I think his lips are pretty enough.”  
Now as much as his ears burnt and throbbed, Levi couldn’t deny it was worth it.

Alphas used jewellery and clothing to show off their wealth. The more piercings and tattoos that the Omega was decorated with the more it was worth. The more the Alpha favoured it. To be the most decorated of their master’s bed mates was an honour for Omegas. When compared to other Omegas they had to be the most beautiful or it reflected badly on their Alpha.  
Levi had no worries that he would never not be the most beautiful Omega in any situation because his master was indeed, a very important man like his minder had told him.

The maids stood finally and bowed to their King, leaving the room silently with all that they had brought with them. The king stood from his chair and helped Levi up off the floor. He sat him on the bed and laid him back gently. Levi’s legs lifted naturally. The King knelt over him, his hand coming to inspect the new stud in the Omega’s lobe and then the little ring that sat through the higher piercing.   
“You’re very pretty already.” The King whispered, kissing at Levi’s neck. “We searched long and hard for you, making sure you were indeed the finest in the whole kingdom.”  
His teeth grazed over Levi’s neck making his breath hitch as they run over his scent glands.  
The King took his time exploring the Omega’s body. Each touch of his hand or kiss from his lips was making Levi squirm and twitch. He’d always struggled with this during his training, his skin was sensitive and every touch ignited something deep inside of him. His nose was filled with the thick, heavy scent of the Alpha, another weakness of his.  
Sickly sweet scent poured from his own glands, something he’d been breed for.   
It was a trait of his mother’s that had been important for his survival. His sibling before him had had blonde hair and blue eyes, a feature that the sire had. But he had come out with dark black hair instead. If his scent hadn’t been so powerful on his test, he would have been drowned like the other children that weren’t good enough.  
The Alpha put him out of his misery quickly. He pushed up Levi’s brand new clothes and slid his hand underneath Levi.  
Levi moaned gently, gauging his master’s reaction. The Alpha kissed his neck in response.  
His fingers slid over the slick that formed in between Levi’s legs. His was quick to push a finger inside. Levi hummed again. The Alpha sucked hard on Levi’s chest, marking him as his fingers worked him open.  
The King lifted his head from Levi’s body and opened his pants. He rubbed his hard cock against Levi’s hole, coating the tip of it in the Omega’s natural lubrication. He grumbled deep in his throat at the feeling.  
He was gentle with Levi. Something he wasn’t trained for. He pushed in slowly and sat still for a moment so the Omega could adjust to his size. It was almost lovingly, the way he fucked Levi. He was resting on one arm next to Levi’s shoulder, kissing and running his free hand over every piece of skin he could touch. Levi moaned, encouraging the Alpha forwards. The Alpha held his chin and kissed him, their tongues meeting.  
All this love and attention was boiling inside of Levi. He could feel his orgasm growing inside of him. He tried his best to hold back because he’d be met with punishment if he didn’t. The Alpha was to finish first and if he was allowed to cum as well that was a gift from his Alpha to him.  
He scrunched his eyes closed and tried desperately not to think of the Alpha’s quickening pace, the feel of his fingertips gliding across his skin, the taste of his mouth, his thick mating scent.  
It was too much for him. He came with a long and lewd moan. The King’s mouth left his and mouthed wetly at his neck. His hands had moved to Levi’s thighs for a better anchor, allowing him to double his strength in his thrusts. Levi’s tensed his muscles around him, trying to help his Alpha finish faster.  
The Alpha growled atop him as he cum inside of Levi. He bucked into his tight body as the sensation engulfed him.  
The King went still on top of him and Levi began to worry that he’d notice that he’d came first. But the Alpha caught his lips again in a slow, loving kiss. He smiled softly when they broke apart replacing the horrid feeling with euphoria.  
The Alpha left him and Levi lowered his aching legs to the bed. The King returned from the bathroom with a small basin of water and a towel.  
Levi began to sit up, ready to clean himself off but the Alpha took the cloth and did it for him. Levi wasn’t sure how to react, he’d definitely not been trained for this. The Alpha was done before he had a chance to do anything however.

He returned and laid back down on the bed. He opened his arm for Levi and cuddled him close to his side. Levi relished in the warm and cosy embrace. “You can sleep, little one, if you like.” He said softly next to Levi’s ear.  
Levi appreciated that order, the traveling and their previous activities had worn him out.

Levi slipped his thumb into his mouth, a habit he’d started when he was being trained.  
Levi had struggled very much with the training, as well as his skin and nose being too sensitive so was his gag reflex. As part of their preparation for their new Alphas, the Omegas at the stud farm Levi was from did one particular exercise that Levi struggled with the most.   
They were made to kneel on the floor, their hands cuffed to the ground either side of them. A trainer would come and strap a long phallic wooden object into their mouth with a head collar. It was pushed down their throat until they gagged on it. The training would then end when the Omega stopped gagging.  
Levi couldn’t do this; he obviously just had a very sensitive body. He gagged and choked on the wood the first time so much the threw up in his mouth. He then would either have to swallow it or be the subject of a beating. Each time after that he couldn’t control himself because he was scared of being sick again. It was a vicious, never ending cycle that was worsened considerably when he watched the Omega beside him one time, choke and die on her own vomit.  
He couldn’t stand the beating anymore so he would train himself at night. He’d place the end of his thumb into his mouth and try to fall asleep. This progressed until he could have his whole thumb in his mouth and fall asleep almost instantly. Even after he passed that test, he continued to suck his thumb because it’d grown to be a comfort to him.  
Clearly his new owner didn’t mind because he didn’t correct him for doing it. Instead he just lay there watching the little Omega fall asleep.

***

Levi woke up alone. The room was darker than it had been earlier, the evening just beginning to set in. He sat up feeling a little stiff along his back. He kept the blankets wrapped around himself, because now it was getting darker it was starting to get colder. Or maybe it was because he was alone now.  
He jumped when the door of the room opened. In came the King and another man. He was tall like the King, blonde as well. He was scruffy looking however. He had a white and green tunic on, a set of blue wings embroidered on his chest. He wore chainmail under his tunic, metal covering his arms and legs.

The King gestured to Levi. His guard hummed his reply. “It’s pretty, that’s for sure but I’d expect nothing less from you, Erwin.” The soldier said.  
“Exactly.” Erwin replied to him. They spoke like close friends. Erwin gestured for him to have a closer look.  
The soldier approached him. He took his chin in his callous hand and angled it so he could look at him properly. His thumb ran across his cheek surprisingly gently.  
“ _She’s_ going to be jealous.” The guard said.  
“ _She_ already is. Nothing will please that women.” Erwin sighed heavily.  
“I mean I can’t really say I told you so but…” The guard said.  
“I know Mike, I should really start listening to you more. Maybe I’ll make you my advisor.” Erwin joked with him.  
“Nah, you’d drive me stir crazy, I need to be training. I can’t sit around in this stuffy place doing nothing. However, if I had something as pretty as this to look at all day I might not mind.” Mike smiled one-sidedly. “Do you think he’ll be able to give you an heir?” Mike changed the conversation. He ruffled Levi’s hair and walked back over to Erwin.  
“That’s the idea.” Erwin smiled, “But I’m going to enjoy him for a while before I go and ruin his body with pups.”  
“Another secret for this castle to keep.” Mike sighed.  
“Yes but I can’t force myself to go to bed with _her_ anymore.” Erwin explained.  
“Fair enough.” Mike smiled and placed his hand on his King’s shoulder.  
“Come Levi.” Erwin said to the Omega, othering his hand to him.  
Levi climbed out of bed quickly, coming to Erwin’s side. Erwin pulled him to his side. He was warm against Levi’s exposed skin. Erwin adjusted the cloth that still clung to Levi’s, retying it in places.   
“Well, trained as well.” Mike commented as he turned to open the door for them, “Though I’m not surprised.”

They walked down the halls together, Erwin and Mike talking happily. “Do you mind if I come in for a moment, I want to watch how she reacts.” Mike asked politely.  
“Of course, I’m sure it’ll be quite some show.” Erwin said, laughing softly.  
They approached two large double doors. Mike pushed them open for the King and his new Omega. A long dining table stood in the middle of the room. Many chairs lined the sides of it. On the opposite end of the table was the woman that had sat with Erwin in the meeting. Levi guessed she was the one the King and his knight had been talking about.  
She sat with a sour face and her arm crossed over her chest, a stark contrast to the pleasant smile she’d had on in the meeting.  
“Ma’am.” The soldier addressed his queen.  
“Good evening, Mike.” She spoke less hostilely than Levi had imagined.  
Erwin sat at the opposite head of the table, Levi went to sit on the floor beside him but Erwin grabbed a second chair, pulling it closer to him and gesturing for Levi to sit there. “Would you like to stay for tea, Mike?” Erwin asked kindly.  
“If you don’t mind me sitting in on your dinner.” Mike said already taking a seat in between the King and his Queen.  
“Of course I don’t mind.” He smiled to his close friend.

She stayed quiet until dinner was placed on the table. There were many foods that Levi had never seen before. Breads, cheeses, fruit and meats. Levi looked over to the Queen. She had similar foods, excluding any meat or cheese. Erwin placed a small plate in front of Levi, he filled it with small amounts of bread and meats.  
“Go on.” Erwin said quietly when Levi looked over to him.  
He didn’t need to be told twice. He didn’t realise how hungry he’d actually gotten.  
The Queen huffed loudly at the end of the table. Erwin looked up to her, Levi didn’t, feeling the tension between them.  
“As if having it sit in on the mornings meetings wasn’t bad enough, you have it eating at our table as well. I suppose I’ll be moved out of our bed next.” She said bitterly.  
“If you’re volunteering.” Erwin said, his voice measured as always.  
“Of course I’m not.” She snapped.  
Levi looked over to the solider, he was trying to cover his smirk with his tea cup. Levi continued eating as the couple squabbled.  
“I thought you’d at least have a little respect for me when you brought that thing here. It’s not my fault you’re broken and need another man to satisfy you.” She raised her voice a little, her eyes flicking to Mike to gauge his reaction. He had no reaction of course, instead favouring to look out the window across from him because she was in fact, unknowingly insulting him as well.  
“I can only have so much respect for a woman whose father payed her way into my hand.” Erwin replied, his voice still calm. “You’re a front and for as long as you stay within these walls and eat this food, you’ll act appropriately.”  
“It’s a shame you couldn’t find a bitch with royal blood because then you’d have no reason to keep me around.” She said slightly under her breath but loud enough for Erwin to hear.  
“Exactly.” Erwin replied.  
To add insult to injury, Erwin fed Levi some meat and cheese that even the Queen herself didn’t have, directly off of his own fork. “Would you like to try some tea, Levi?” Erwin asked him, softly.  
Levi nodded politely. He’d never been given proper leaf tea before.  
He could feel the Queen staring holes into the side of his head.  
“Be careful, little one. It’ll be very hot.” Erwin said sweetly, kissing Levi’s cheek gently.  
“Thank you, Alpha.” Levi said.  
“Good boy.” Erwin ruffled his hair.

The Queen stood from the table; the bottom of her dress flared open as she turned around. She closed the door behind her a little too hard.  
Mike chuckled to himself quietly.  
“Well, I appreciate the show, Erwin.” Mike said as he stood from the table. He placed his hand against his chest and bowed to his King.  
“Anytime, old friend.” Erwin smiled and waved as the knight walked away.  
Levi and Erwin ate in silence until almost all the food in front of them was gone. Erwin stood, Levi copying him. They walked back to Levi’s little room. The two maids from that morning were in there already. “They’ll get you ready for the night and I’ll come back soon.” Erwin said, dropping him off in the room. He kissed Levi’s forehead softly before he left.  
One of the maids offered him her hand. They made quick work of removing the clothes from his body. They removed the chains from the collars and cuffs but left the bands in place. The chains were stored away in a silk lined box on the chest of drawers. A maid pulled the blankets on the bed back for him to climb in.  
The other maid reached for his ear and he jerked away. She grabbed the collar around his neck to stop him from moving again. “I’m just cleaning them. It won’t hurt.” She spoke gently to him. When she felt him relax, she let go of his collar. She was gentle as she cleaned his new piercings with salt water. She stroked the back of his head when she was finished.  
They packed away their items and left him. As they were closing the door one of them said, “Good night, Omega.” She lowered her head respectfully to him as well.  
“Good night.” He said quietly as she shut the door.  
He was left in the silent room. It was lit in the orange light of sunset. He sat on the large plush bed, surrounded by warm blankets and soft pillows. He had gold hanging off of his body and jewellery in his ears.  
A shiver ran up his spine. He’d never felt so privileged in his entire life. He didn’t understand at the moment who his new master was, or what his title actually meant but he felt very lucky to be owned by him.  
As the light faded completely, Levi snuggled into the many covers. He wasn’t really sure what to do, he wanted to go to sleep but he also wanted to wait until Erwin came back to him.  
Maybe, he’d made up with the Queen and was staying with her tonight. He didn’t let the jealousy disturb him too much because he wasn’t allowed to have opinions on those kinds of things but it still made his nose scrunch up for a moment before he checked himself.  
He decided he’d try and go to sleep in case the Alpha didn’t come back to his bed.

***

He had been asleep. The dipping of the bed and the colder body pressing up to his back woke him. An already familiar grumbly purr filled his ear.  
“Hello master.” Levi said quietly.  
Erwin laughed in his throat, “Hello, little one. Sorry it’s so late, I had a lot of work to get done.”  
“S’okay.” Levi replied.  
“You can just call me Erwin if you like. Save all that master stuff for when I fuck you.” Erwin said softly in his ear.  
“Okay, Ma…uh, Erwin.” Levi said.  
“Good boy.”  
Erwin turned his head so he could kiss his lips properly. Levi turned over so he could cuddle into Erwin’s chest. He was squeezed tight for a moment, Erwin settling next to him ready for bed.  
All the feelings of jealously that he might have earlier disappeared completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Thanks so much for your kudos and comments, it's so nice to come back into the game after so long and get such a good response. I'm glad you're enjoying this so far. Well, here's part 2, enjoy!!!

The next few days Levi spent at Erwin’s side, following him through his day. He’d let the maids bathe and dress Levi in private, then he’d return and take him to breakfast. The Queen not saying anything else about Levi’s existence in the house. Erwin would then take him into his office, where he would lounge on the sofa in there whilst Erwin works.

Once a female Alpha came to have a formal talk with Erwin. He test ran Levi’s obedience during the meeting, having him sit at his feet. He was complimented by the lady that had come, accepting pets from her.

Most days no one came into the office, only the maids to bring Erwin lunch. When Erwin was taking a break, he’d come sit with Levi or call him to sit in his lap at his desk. They shared silent moments together, touching and kissing each other. Levi would nuzzle his Alphas face and neck, rubbing Erwin’s scent on himself.  
Levi had been bent over Erwin’s desk a few times, when his touches and kisses distracted Erwin too much. He almost knotted Levi during one of their sneaky fucks. Erwin had led him back to his room quickly so he could bond to him properly.  
That wasn’t the way he’d expected Erwin to knot him but he was happy that it had happened anyway. He was beginning to feel like it would never happen. He’d been surprised that Erwin didn’t do it the first night they’d been together. But now Levi was happy that he physically belonged to Erwin as well.  
Ever since he’d knotted Levi, Erwin had stayed in Levi’s little room with him.

Erwin wakes Levi with kisses. He was laying on his front, so Erwin kissed every vertebra down his spine.  
He left when the maids came to dress Levi. Today was different, however. Instead of the long light fabrics being wrapped around his body, he was helped into tight blue trousers and a tight shirt that was fastened behind him with many little buttons and strings. They pulled a sheep skin cloak over the top of that. It was completely lined with thick white fur and fastened with one large button on his chest.  
The knight Mike came to get him instead of Erwin. Levi followed him slowly, unsure of what was happening. He was led to another set of doors. They opened to the back courtyard of the castle. There was a lot of people out there, all busy with their jobs.  
Mike stopped suddenly just before he led Levi across the muddy courtyard. He looked down at the soft little house slippers that Levi had on his feet.  
“Come here.” Mike said, picking him up off the floor. He held him on his hips and carried him across the courtyard.

There was a barn on the right side of the courtyard. Out of it, Erwin rode on a beautiful dappled grey horse. She had long strong legs and thick defined muscles. He sat atop a sheepskin, treeless saddle. Mike stopped in front of the horse. She stretched out her long, cresty neck towards Levi. Levi tried to squish himself closer to Mike.  
“It’s okay, she’s really nice, Levi.” Erwin said, leaning forwards to stroke her neck underneath her plaited mane.  
Levi trusted Erwin so he slowly reached his hand out towards the horse. She blew her nose as she sniffed at Levi’s hand. Levi stroked the silky hairs on the mare’s muzzle. She shook her head and chewed on the Dutch link bit that sat in her mouth.  
Mike walked around to the left side of the mare. Mike lifted Levi up high and Erwin helped him onto the back of his saddle. He grabbed onto the Alpha when the guard’s hands left him. Erwin settled him into a safer position, he had both of his legs on one side of the horse, one higher up than the other. Erwin placed Levi's hands around his waist. The mare fussed underneath them a little, Levi holding on tighter so he wouldn’t slip off the side. Mike mounted up and joined them on his bay horse.

Erwin and Mike led a small group of people from the castle across fields and through forests. Levi relaxed slowly as he became accustom to the horse’s movements underneath him. They reached the top of a little hill and as they looked over it, they could see tents standing next a line of trees. They carefully walked down the hill to the tents.  
There were people bustling around between the tents. There were horses tied in rows next to the trees. Erwin halted in front of an open tent.  
It was square and had three side, the fourth an open face. Inside, stood sofas and tables piled with many different foods. Laying on one of the sofas was a female Alpha, they had messy brown hair tied behind their head and round, rimless glasses. Lounging on their lap was a ginger female Omega.

“Erwin!” The Alpha shouted to him as he dismounted. Levi slid off the horse into Erwin’s arms. He carried him over to the clean floor of the tent. “Is this your new Omega? Isn’t he adorable!” They shouted.  
“Hello, Hanji. How’ve you been?” The King asked.  
“Very well.” Hanji grinned.  
Erwin led Levi to one of the sofas for him to sit on.  
“Are you ready for some hunting today?” Hanji asked.  
“Yes, it’s been too long since I’ve had some fun.” Erwin smiled.  
Levi watched as Erwin’s horse was walked away and tacked into a leather saddle. They sat together talking whilst their horses and the dogs were readied.  
Levi watched how the female Omega acted around her Alpha and the other men in the tent. She was laying with her head on her master’s lap at first. Then she straddled the woman, begging for more attention. The Alpha paid her no mind, continuing their conversation and laying small kisses and touches on the Omegas skin.  
This was not the behaviour he’d been taught; he was always taught to stay on the floor beside his Alpha, not to move unless instructed to. But he was slowly coming to realise that very little of what he’d been taught applied here. These people seemed relaxed around each other, there didn’t seem to be any rivalry between them. The female Omega was dressed in simple clothing as was Levi. Neither of them had the usual chains and jewellery covering their bodies.

Levi thought back to the week when Erwin had had that important Alpha come to his office. He’d known something different was going on because when he woke up, he wasn’t put in his usual clothes. He had much more intricate fabrics put on his body, and jewelleries that took ages to fasten onto him. And as soon as the woman had left, he was taken back to his room for the maids to remove it all.

He looked at what the female Omega had on now. A long, deep purple skirt sat low on her hips. She had a leather collar around her neck that had many other rings of leather attached to it; they got bigger and bigger until they covered her entire shoulders, joining together with strips of leather between like a spider’s web. Her chest was covered by a very fine, semi-transparent piece of cloth. Her hair had small braids here and there on the top layer, each one having a delicate black feather secured to the bottom. Her ears had large round hoops hanging from the lobe, and a bar of shining gems framing the outside edge of her ear starting from her second lobe piercing. She also had another piercing going vertically through the middle of her bottom lip.

Levi had just felt brave enough to lean slightly against his Alpha when a smartly dressed man appeared in the mouth of the tent. “Your horses are ready, Your Highness.” He said, bowing to him.  
“Thank you, Huntsmen.” Erwin replied. He turned to Levi, stroking the back of his head. “You’ll be okay with little Petra here, won’t you?” He said, nodding towards the female Omega.  
Levi nodded, unsure of whether or not he was allowed to speak.  
“Yeah, Pet will look after you.” Hanji smiled at him. “Go on cutie.” They instructed their Omega.  
The Omega kissed her Alpha and hopped into the seat Erwin had just left. She linked her hands around Levi’s upper arm and snuggled in close to his shoulder. Hanji pulled the throw off the back of the sofa and laid it over the two of them.

As their Alphas walked away from them, Levi scented towards the new Omega.  
She smiled up at him, doing the same to his scent glands.  
“So you’re the Kings new Omega.” She spoke kindly.  
“Yes, I am.” He replied.  
“You’re very luckily.” She said, “All the other Omegas are going to be so jealous of us.” She grinned.  
“Why?” Levi asked, genuinely confused.  
“Because your master runs the entire kingdom, he’s in control of everyone and everything. There’s no one more important than him!” She explained, “And my Alpha is the King’s right hand. So, whatever they want they get in exchange for being the King’s close friend and confident.”  
“Oh.” Levi said, now sort of understanding who his Alpha was.  
“We’re the example and trend setters at every party, my Alpha says. Everyone looks to us, and copies us in the hopes of our master’s liking them.” Petra continued, “It’s all politics, Hanji says, whatever that is.”  
“I knew he was important but I didn’t know he owned everything.” Levi said honestly.  
“Yeah! But he’s really nice. He’s not like the King in the next kingdom over. He’s a horrid Alpha with so many Omegas that he treats very poorly.” Petra said.  
“You shouldn’t say that.” Levi said, looking around them hoping no one heard her disrespect another Alpha.  
“It’s okay, my Hanji wouldn’t let anyone here tell me off. I must be nice to the King and Knight Mike. That’s all because they’re all that matters, Hanji said.” Petra smiled. “You can relax, you won’t get told off.”  
Levi nodded to her and cuddled under the blanket some more. All of this being very surreal to him. He tried to take her advice however, and felt himself get a little more confident.  
“How long have you been Hanji’s Omega for?” He asked her, still a little worried he was being rude.  
“Many years. Hanji trained me themself when I was 18. I’m 22 now.” Petra explained cheerily.  
Levi liked her, she was soft and kind and could be his key to learning more about this new world that he was thrown into.

***

Petra nudged him awake gently. She was leaning into his field of view, smiling. “I can hear them coming back.” She explained. Levi pushed himself up a little. Petra stayed cuddled against him as they both watched out the tent’s mouth for their owners to return.  
They rode into view, weaving through the campsite carefully on their horses.  
Erwin’s mare was a mess; mud covered her grey coat, all up her legs and chest, a couple of her plaits had come loose and were drooping lower than the others, she snorted hot plumes from her nose with every breath.  
Hanji and Mike’s horses were in a similar condition, their bay coats darker from the mud and sweat. Hanji’s horse was very fine compared to Mike and Erwin’s, it’s legs were small and nimble opposed to Mike’s horse that could have been twice the weight of it. Hanji’s horse’s mane was pulled short, a hands length laying over it’s neck, splitting on both sides unrulily. It walked with purpose, it’s strides long and quick. But it responded perfectly as Hanji sat back and lifted their reins slightly, stopping it so they could hop off.  
Mike’s horse plodded slowly behind them, it’s large roman face pulling towards the ground, asking for more rein. It was covered in white sweat; Mike had worked it hard. It’s mane was hogged off completely, just a small prickly patch grew up from it’s crest. It’s tail was tied up and wrapped behind it, like how the carriage horse’s would be. When Mike halted behind Erwin, his horse dropped it’s head to the ground, grabbing mouthfuls of grass.   
Their reins were passed to the waiting stable hands, who dutifully took each horse to walk them off and wash them down. Erwin pulled off his riding gloves as he entered the tent. He looks a little dishevelled having ridden as hard as the horses had worked.  
Petra uncovered herself and went to greet Hanji.  
“Did you catch anything?” She asked her Alpha.  
“Yeah, we did great! Few rabbits, couple of deer and a full-grown boar!” Hanji said, embracing Petra when she arrived at them.  
Levi held back his grimace as Hanji explained to Petra how they’d caught their prey. It sounded and looked like a very messy thing that he was a little glad he didn’t need to participate in.  
Erwin sat on the sofa beside him and put one arm around his shoulders. Levi allowed himself to be pulled close and wrapped his arms around his Alpha’s neck.  
“Did you have fun?” Levi asked, pushing himself to be more confident.  
“We had a lot of fun. Caught some good meals.” Erwin smiled at him.  
“You eat them?” Levi said, suddenly feeling stupid.  
“Of course, no point wasting a perfectly good animal.” Erwin said, being patient with Levi.  
Levi nodded because that made sense.   
“So, what do you go and do on the horses?” Levi asked.  
A little smirk formed on Erwin’s lips before he answered, “We ride out and wait for the dogs to pick up the scent of an animal. Then we follow them until we can shoot it.”  
That didn’t sound very fun at all, in Levi's opinion.  
“It’s all about the chase though and tracking the animal. They are quite easy to lose in those woods, so you have to canter with the dogs and jump whatever the animal crosses to find it.” Erwin continued.  
“I see.” Levi said, trying not to let his distaste come through in his voice.  
Erwin’s smirk hadn’t left his face. “You’re being very talkative. I assume Petra had something to do with that.” Erwin said.  
Levi’s heart started pounding hard. “No, it wasn’t Petra. She didn’t do anything wrong.” Levi said, his brows pinching together. He really didn’t want to get Petra in trouble because he really wanted to be able to see her again.

Hanji’s laugh interrupted them. “Awh you’re too cute!” They hollered. Levi looked over to them.  
They were laying across the sofa, Petra laying against their chest. They were petting the Omega’s hair softly, Petra not seeming to be worried at all about Erwin’s comment about her.  
“It’s okay.” Erwin nuzzled his nose against Levi’s ear. “No one’s in trouble. It’s good that you’re finally talking some. I was beginning to worry that you didn’t know many words.” Erwin cemented his comments with a kiss on Levi’s cheek.

The three friends and their two Omegas spent hours talking together. Levi listened now, trying to get context and information about these people.  
He’d found out that Mike was Erwin’s personal guard and was also in charge of training the rest of the royal guards. But they’d known each other since they had been kids. Mike’s family was a servant family, they worked and served in the house; Mike’s mother being Erwin’s nanny as he grew up. When Erwin had gained influence in the household, as he trained to become the next heir to the throne and after a terrible accident that had killed both of Mike’s parents, Mike had been allowed to train to be Erwin’s guard.  
Hanji on the other hand was born with rich blood. Their father being the head of a merchant district in the kingdom. They were meant to inherit their father’s merchant business and run it when he retired, so they had come along to the meetings that their father held with the King. This is how they started getting close to Erwin; Erwin had invited them to a hunt one day when their fathers were going over some particularly boring business and the stable hands were too busy to come out with him and Mike. From there Erwin convinced his father that Hanji was fair too intelligent to just run a merchant district and wanted to keep them at his right hand. Turns out he was quite a manipulative young man because he nearly always got what he wanted.  
Petra had actually been a gift to Hanji from Erwin, who had offered to buy both his close friends an Omega as a thank you for ten years of service to him. Hanji jumped at the opportunity and went straight out to visit all of the kingdoms Omega houses to find the perfect one. Mike however, didn’t. He had said that he didn’t have the time to look after an Omega properly and if he should die defending Erwin one day, he wouldn’t wish to leave a mate behind.  
They ended their time together by riding back to the castle. Hanji and Petra spilt off down a different trail before they reached the courtyard of the castle. Petra waved to Levi from her Alpha’s lap as they wandered down the trail to their own home.  
The sun was setting and Levi was very tired from being out all day.  
When they dismounted, Erwin took Levi straight back to his room, both of them having eaten enough at the hunting grounds to suffice for the night.  
A bath had already been run, steam rising from it still. Erwin stripped Levi and then himself, leading the Omega to join him in the bath. Levi lay on his Alpha’s chest, the warmth of the water and Erwin’s body encompassing his whole body. The rest of the night was filled with warm touches and soft words, both of them too tired from the day’s events to do much more.

***

Levi’s time with the King had passed so quickly. He’d lived in the royal halls of the castle for six months. It had been uneventful for the most part. He’d spent more time with Petra when their Alpha’s were working together; Hanji making a point to always bring the little redhead with them now. He’d gotten closer to Mike as well. Erwin had spoke to the knight during one of their late-night drinking sessions that, should the other Alpha get tired of being alone every night, he could spend the evening with Levi.  
This being another strange thing about his new master.

It was unusual for an Alpha to share anything, let alone their own Omega. But Levi sensed the bond between them was deeper than just Guard and King. Deeper than even close friends.

Of course, he hadn’t questioned it and rather enjoyed the new attention he was getting. Now, if he wasn’t in Erwin’s lap, he was in Mike’s, getting soft pets and a muscular body to lay against. He’d not taken Erwin up on his offer of an evening with Levi, but he’d allowed himself to hold the Omega when his Alpha was occupied with other things. Only ever in the privacy of Erwin’s office or Levi’s small room, never in front of anyone who might get the wrong idea.

Now, because Levi had settled into his new life so well, Erwin allowed him to roam freely about the castle and its grounds. Levi liked to spend time in the stables, petting Erwin’s grey mare. Or sitting in the garden in the centre of the castle’s walls. The flowers were blooming beautifully at this time of year and Levi enjoyed watching the birds and insects that found their way to the garden.  
Levi was on his way there now. It was a bright afternoon and Erwin was talking with his advisor, so Levi was going to spend some time on his own.  
He pushed through the glass door that led out into the garden only to hesitate for a moment. The Queen was sat in the small white pavilion that stood near the opposite wall with a few other women.

The Queen had made her distaste of him ever apparent. Everything from small comments about his appearance to ‘accidentally’ spilling hot tea on him as they passed in the halls one afternoon weeks ago. But Erwin had always made sure he knew that he no longer held love for her and that he was the only one that Erwin wanted now. Levi didn’t understand the Politics of staying with her, but he understood that it was something pretty important.

He snapped himself out of his unease however, and continued with his plans. He was going to spend some time out in the garden and then he’d return to Erwin, without bothering her. Levi walked along the path a little way before a bright white butterfly caught his eye. He watched it as it elegantly landed on a purple flower in the bed. Aware of the many sets of eyes on him, he crouched by the flowers and watched the butterfly. He couldn’t help but listen as the women spoke about him.

“That’s it.” The Queen said in a sour tone.  
“What?” One of the women asked.  
“Erwin’s Bitch.” The Queen answered her.  
“A male Omega!” Another woman said scandalised.  
“Yes, as if having the whore here was bad enough, it’s not even female.” The Queen said.  
“Oh you poor women. To have to put up with looking at that every day.” The first woman spoke again.  
The others hummed their agreeance.  
“I know, if it wasn’t for Daddy though I would have gone back home.” The Queen said.  
“Does he know? What’s he said?” The last asked.  
“He was trying to think of a way to get rid of it but Erwin has more power than him unfortunately. So, I’m going to have to deal with it until we can think of some divorce story or something. I don’t know.” The Queen explained very exhaustedly.  
Another chorus of sympathetic words came from the ladies.  
“Why doesn’t it have an accident?” One of them asked.  
“Yes, it could tragically fall down the stairs.” Another added.  
“Or, or fall from the roof.” The last laughed. The women cackled and Levi felt his blood boil.  
He continued to watch a little bumble bee that had joined the flowers. If she was planning something, he wanted to know what.  
“Oh, I don’t know.” The Queen answered a question Levi didn’t hear, “Probably some whore house in the East city. The dirtiest one by the looks of it.”  
“Let us have a closer look, won’t you.” One of them asked the Queen.  
“Why ever would you want to do that?” She replied.  
“To see the level the ruler of this kingdom would really stoop to.” Another said.  
“Okay then.” The Queen then cleared her throat and said, “Omega!”  
Levi ignored her. He didn’t want to go over there, plus she wasn’t his master.  
“I said, OMEGA!” She shouted loud enough for it to echo around the garden walls.  
Levi turned his head to her.  
“Come.” She said, gesturing with a curl of her finger.  
Levi felt like he had to do as he was told because he didn’t want to ultimately reflect badly on Erwin.

So, he stood. And walked over to the women in the pavilion.  
Reluctantly he bowed his head, only half way though, because he really was starting to hate these women. “Come.” She said again, pointing to the ground by her seat. He walked into the circle of women. Before he could even think about sitting on the ground, the Queen grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged him toward her. He crashed down onto his knees, scraping them on the hard, wooden floor.  
“There, that wasn’t so hard.” She said in a sickly-sweet tone.  
“It’s rather small.” A woman with blonde hair and a bright green dress commented.  
“Maybe that was your issue.” A dark haired women started, “Maybe you’re too tall, he might prefer being able to throw his partner around a bit.” That earnt a laugh from her friends.  
“Come on then, let’s have a look.” A second blonde said. She grabbed one of the decorative pins in Levi’s clothes and pulled it out.  
Still with a hand in Levi’s hair, the Queen watched as her friends pulled Levi’s clothes from his body, leaving him only in the chains and jewellery Erwin had given him.  
“Heavens, it looks like a young boy!” The brunette said.  
“I know. It’s horrid to think what must really get the King off.” The Queen said, pure disgust in her voice.  
That angered Levi. He tried to twist out of her grip but the pain on his head held him still.  
“Oh, the Bitch is getting angry now, is it?” The first blonde said.  
“Needs more training, honestly the fact it had left Erwin’s side shows that it has no manners.” The Queen added.  
Levi pulled at her grip again, this time placing a hand on her leg.  
The pain registered before he could actually figure out what happened.  
“UNHAND ME!” The Queen shouted, grabbed one of the looped earrings pierced through the cartilage in Levi’s left ear and ripping it out.  
Levi grabbed at his now bleeding ear. It hurt to touch but he wanted to stop it from bleeding all over the place.  
“You filthy whore!” The Queen shouted, her hand still in his hair. “Maybe, I will throw you from the roof. An abomination like you should have been left out for the wolves to eat!”  
Her words couldn’t hurt as much as his ear did. It throbbed and burnt white hot. “How about we teach you a lesson.” She shouted, her hand reaching for the other hoop in his other ear.

She stopped dead when a voice called for him.  
“Levi?” Mike shouted through the garden. The Queen sat down again and pulled Levi closer as if to hide him from the knight.  
Levi could hear him walking down the gravel pathway.  
He looked over to the women and bowed his head to the Queen. “Ma’am.” He said. Then as he passed, he didn’t bother to look into the tiny building to see Levi cowering in front of her.  
He was going to walk away and Levi would be subjected to whatever torturous things these women thought up. Levi needed to do something.

So, against ever fibre in his being telling him to be good and accept whatever punishment he got, he shouted.  
“Mike! Mike!” His voice was stricken and hoarse.  
Mike span around, following the sound of his voice to the pavilion where he was very clearly in trouble. The Queen met him with a cold and terrifying stare. He approached the white building.  
“Move along, Guard.” She said, spitting his title like it was a slur. Mike moved into the doorway of the pavilion. “I said, move along! You have no business here.” The Queen tried again.  
“Let him go and I will.” Mike replied, using the voice Levi had heard him use in front of his training guards.  
“Are you trying to order me?” She said with surprise.  
“No Ma’am, I’m following my own orders. I am to protect Our King and his property. That Omega is therefore under my protection.” Mike was intelligent and every word oozed control.  
“I am the Queen and I order you to step down or I’ll get you executed.” She spat back.  
“Is that a threat?” Mike asked rhetorically as he stepped into the building and took hold of the arm that was grabbing Levi’s hair. “Let go Ma’am. I don’t wish to use force on you.” Mike said.

He squeezed her wrist when she didn’t budge, digging his fingers into the taught tendons on the underside.  
The Queen let go of Levi like she’d been burnt. Mike let go just as quick as well. He then scooped Levi off the ground and left the garden. He stood him in the hall just out of sight of the women and looked at the damage.  
The blood was now trailing down Levi’s arm and dripping off the end of his elbow. Mike was stuck with what to do; either go to Erwin and show him what had happened but delaying medical attention, or take him to get medical attention and delay Erwin finding out.  
He decided to do the latter. Erwin would probably get mad if they went to find him first.

Mike was just about to lift Levi off the floor again to take him to get help but then registered that he was stood completely stark naked. Mike looked around them for something to wrap Levi up in.  
His decorative green cape caught his eye. He unclipped it from his shoulders after a moment of contemplating the fact it would probably get ruined. He wrapped it around Levi’s waist a hastily and knotted it badly before picking him up again and carrying him out of the back of the castle.  
Passed the courtyard was a forest. And through that another building. Mike could hear the shouts as he approached the other castle-like structure. The forest opened to dirt ground. Fencing and bales of hay sectioned off different training areas: archery ranges, long sword training, sparing.  
He carried Levi through bustling training yard and into the building.

Inside was just as busy as the outside had been. The cadets parted as he walked through out of respect of one of their commanding officer and to get a look at what he was carrying.  
He took Levi to the only place to could have thought of at the time: the medical wing of the training facility.  
Beds lined the walls of the room he backed through the doors into. A nurse sat at a desk at the back of the room. She looked up when the door opened. Her mouth fell open just slightly.  
Mike wasn’t a usual patient in the medical wing, his last visit being in his cadet days. Nor was the tiny creature out of uniform in his arms.

“Nana.” Mike said when he reached the desk.  
She stood and circled the table. “What on earth has happened?” The blonde said as she led Mike to the next free bed next to the desk.  
“He got into a fight and had one of his piercing ripped out.” Mike explained, setting Levi down.  
“By what, a horse?” She said, shocked that an Omega would have been fighting something.  
“Yeah, you could say that.” Mike couldn’t stop the smirk that appeared on his face.  
Another nurse approached, giving Mike a stool to sit on and asking if she could help.  
“No, Nifa. I should be able to handle this.” Nanaba answered politely.  
“You could get a message to His Majesty though.” Mike said, grabbing her attention before she left, “Tell him, Levi is hurt and where he is please.”  
She nodded sharply and left to act out her orders.  
Very gently Nana took hold of Levi’s hand and unwrapped his fingers from around his ear. She was kind and her touches were gently. “Wait, is this, the Kings…” She trailed off quietly.  
“Yeah, he is.” Mike answered her regardless.  
“Jeez, and what did this?” Nana asked.  
“I can’t say.” Mike said.  
“I see. Nothing dirty though, I’m hoping?” Nana said, being professional as always.  
“No, some of the cleanest hands besides your own.” Mike said. They shared a look and Nana seemed to understand who they were talking about, or could at least hazard a guess.  
“Poor thing.” Nana said, quietly.  
She busies herself with getting the correct supplies to heal the wound. “Will he mind if I stitch it?” Nanaba asked.  
“Erwin?” Mike said, “No. He’ll be grateful you helped him.”  
Mike had seen may wounds like this, lots of trainees lost ears or had their eardrums burst by a hard punch. Levi’s ear was very similar where he’d been dispersing the blood across the side of his face with his hand.  
Mike looked at him and noticed he’d started to shake. He fetched the blanket that lay over the end of the bed and wrapped it around Levi’s shoulders, being careful not to drop it into any of the blood that had dripped down his body. The shaking stopped but he still trembled every so often.

Nifa returned, having giving the message to a cadet to get the King. She had a glass of water in her hand, that she gave to Levi. He’d gone pale but he was staying with it.  
Nana was quick at her work, her normal work involved a lot more life threatening injuries so this was a piece of cake to her.  
By the time she’d finished the little stitches and was cleaning Levi up, Erwin strode through the doorway.  
Mike stood when he approached, laying one hand over his chest and the other behind his back, bowing slightly to the King. Nana looked up at him and dropped her head also. Mike gestured for him to sit and after a moment of staring at what had happened to Levi, he sat.

“Who did this?” He demanded.  
“I’ll tell you when there are less ear listening.” Mike said, aware of the other sick and injured in the wing.  
Erwin sighed heavily but accepted that answer. He ran his hand over Levi’s thigh gently. Levi whimpered quietly to him.  
Nanaba finished up and then said, “He’ll be fine. Just have the maids clean it carefully. Keep an eye out for discolouration. Bring him back it starts turning black or green or he’ll end up losing his ear.”  
“Thank you, Nanaba.” Erwin said.  
“That’s okay, Your Highness.” She said, packing up her things and leaving the bedside.  
“Shall we go, Lee?” Erwin asked the Omega.  
He nodded and lifted his hands to ask to be carried. Mike stepped in front of Erwin before he could reach for him. They exchanged a look and Mike picked Levi up off the bed.

Together they left the medical wing and then the training grounds. Mike offered Levi to Erwin then and Erwin took his Omega into his arms. Levi snuggled close to his neck and wrapped his arm around him tightly.  
“What happened?” Erwin asked, his voice quiet to not disturb Levi.  
“Our loving Queen and her gaggle of witches happened.” Mike surrendered the information willingly.  
“Fucking bitch.” Erwin said under his breath.  
“I found him in the pavilion in the garden, naked and bleeding, by held still by his hair. She’d ripped one of his earring out.” Mike explained. “I’m sorry I didn’t come to get you first; he was bleeding pretty badly.”  
“No, don’t apologise, I appreciate that you were looking after him.” Erwin said, “You shouldn’t have to though, I knew she hated him but I didn’t think she’d ever take it that far.”  
“Maybe that’s your reason to get rid of her.” Mike said carefully.  
“No. I can’t. I wish I could but you know what she’d do.”  
“Yeah, I can see the headlines in the papers now.” Mike sighed.  
“Exactly. Then if the people found out that the next heir could end up being from an Omega with no royal lineage at all, there’d be an uproar.” Erwin said, “My advisor has already been on my arse about it. Every heat Levi’s had he’s made sure I was nowhere near him, just in case.”  
“He’s been having heats?” Mike asked, not recalling that happening.  
“Yeah, well small ones. He’s not fully mature, they don’t start having week long ones until they’re 25. His ones were only a couple days long.” Erwin explained.  
“I see.”  
They were back in the castle and were walking to Erwin’s office.  
“I don’t see why it matters.” Mike said.  
“What?”  
“That he’s not royal. Surely if you are that’s all that matters.” Mike clarified.  
“It ‘dirties’ the blood line, apparently.” Erwin explained, repositioning Levi so he could get his office key out of his pocket.  
“The blood line is fucked anyway.” Mike said, “Especially if it would end up with her blood in it.” Mike held the door open for the King and his Omega.  
“Tell me about it.” Erwin said, laying Levi – who had fallen asleep on the journey – down on the sofa.  
“Have you actually looked into his bloodline?” Mike asked.  
“No, didn’t think to. Why are you suggesting he could be some heir to a throne in a lost kingdom?” Erwin smirked at his friend.  
“No.” Mike said, not being able to hold his own smile back, “But he could have rich blood in him. Lots of those rich scum throw away Omega’s because they’re seen as unable to head the family.”  
Erwin looked up at him when he’d tucked Levi into a blanket.  
“No I’m pretty sure he was born at that house.” Erwin said.  
“Yeah, but what if his mother or mother’s mother was given to them. Or what if she was kicked out and that was her only option.” Mike stared at Erwin. Erwin stared back.  
“I guess I could get Hanji to look into it. They know a lot of people who could find something like that out for me.” Erwin said.  
“It’s worth a try and then you can get rid of that silly bitch for good.” Mike said.

Erwin walked to his desk, finding some paper and writing a letter to Hanji asking if they would find any information they could about Levi’s lineage.  
“What are you going to do about her by the way? For this I mean?” Mike asked.  
“I don’t know.” Erwin said, concentrating more on his letter.  
“Have her sleep in the training barracks for a night.” Mike grinned.  
“Or I could have her hung by her thumbs in the dungeon.” Erwin laughed with his friend.  
“Make her live on the streets in the roughest part of the city.”  
“That would teach her. No, I have something a lot closer to home that would probably rub more salt in the wound.” Erwin answered.

***

With his letter written, Erwin took Levi back down the hall of the castle. Mike followed behind, intrigued with what his friend had planned. Instead of taking Levi to his room as Mike had expected, Erwin turned down a different hallway. When they reached the desired door, Erwin nodded towards it for Mike to open, considering both of his hands were full of Levi.  
“Oh, you demon.” Mike grinned.  
He opened the door to Erwin’s private sleeping quarters that he had shared with the Queen before Levi had come along.  
Levi stirred awake when he was placed down on the room’s huge four poster bed. He sat up and looked about himself.  
There were large wooden wardrobes filled with fine clothing, one full of dresses and gowns and the other filled with suit pieces and tunics.  
The windows either side of the bed opened to the woods that surrounded the castle. The room was big and open. All of it’s walls were lined with book cases, all filled with hundreds of books. There was a fireplace that had two tall backed, fabric chairs facing it, on one there was an embroidery hoop with a half-finished cross stitch pattern on it.  
“We’ll be staying here now, Levi.” Erwin explained to him, when he realised, he’s woken up.  
Just as Erwin had spoken the door opened.

The Queen pushed into the room, she stopped when she saw them in the room.  
“What are you doing?” She asked her husband.  
“I need to keep a close eye on him, to make sure he doesn’t get an infection so he’s going to stay here with me.” Erwin explained, busying himself with repositioning Levi’s pillows for him.  
“And what’s wrong with the room he was staying in?” She asked, keeping her voice measured.  
“Well, that bed isn’t exactly fit for a King, you know.” Erwin said flippantly.  
“And where am I to sleep?” The Queen asked.  
“I mean, I could be fit for a Queen if you change to décor a little.” Erwin said, turning to making eye contact with her. Her face twisted into a thunderous scowl.  
“I’ll have your thing moved down there later.” Erwin added.  
“You can’t do this to me! I’m your wife, you have to treat me nicely.” She raised her voice, “Do you not care for me anymore? You know, this perfect little guard of yours laid his hands on me earlier, I have a mark because of him!” She pointed to Mike and then pulled the sleeve of her dress higher. There was a slight hint of redness.  
“I suppose you’re right. I don’t care for you anymore.” Erwin said, turning away again and finishing the conversation.  
The Queen stood there for a moment, her mouth hanging open a little. She huffed and turned to storm from the room.  
Mike and Erwin shared a smirk. “Welcome to luxury, little one.” Mike said to Levi before turning to make his own exit, leaving the pair to break in their new bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the last part. I don't have a whole lot to say here other than thank you for the kudos and comments, I love hearing about what people think of my work!  
> Enjoy, I'll hopefully see you in the next one!

Levi’s ear healed quickly and his piercing was replaced by a second one higher up on his lobe.  
Time after that had slipped away easily from Levi, him and Erwin continuing on in their lives without any more drama. The Queen having been moved to the opposite side of the castle so that the three of them very rarely crossed paths.  
Levi had gotten used to sleeping in the bigger, softer bed in Erwin’s quarters. It was larger enough so that they weren’t constantly touching each other, but soft enough that if they did spend the night in each other’s arms they would always be able to find a comfy position together.

Levi stirred from his quiet sleep, softly. Waking to a strange feeling. He was shivering but he didn’t exactly feel cold and his skin was burning hot to touch. He didn’t feel unwell either though, just hot and a little confused.  
He recognised the feeling. He’d feel like this plenty of times before.  
On mornings he awoke like this, the maids would come in and not let Erwin come see him. They’d sit by his bed and hovering around him like flies. Placing a cool rag on his forehead and pulling down his blankets when he attempted to make a nest from them. He wanted nothing more of those days for them to go away and let Erwin come see him. Because all his body was craving was his Alpha. But he never came and the maids never left until the hot flushes left him.

He guessed, today was going to be another day like that. So, when he sat up to see if the maids were already here, he was a little shocked to see Erwin stood in the corner of the room. He had one arm crossed over his chest and the other hand was scrubbing at the small amount of facial hair that had grown over night as he intently stared into the middle distance.  
Levi’s movements snapped him out of his thoughts.  
“You’re in heat.” He said plainly.  
So that’s what they called it. Levi thought.  
“I want to be with you.” Erwin continued, almost talking to himself. “But if I should be successful in mating you fully then that could spell disaster.” The King paced around the room, running his knuckle idly over his lips.  
Levi sort of understood what he was talking about. He’d heard Erwin discuss this with both Hanji and Mike, about the uproar that the kingdom would be in if Levi had his child and the problems, he’d had with trying to get the Queen to have his child.  
“That was the reason I got you.” Erwin continued, “Though, I had underestimated Her reaction to you.”  
“Why does it matter?” Levi asked, pulling Erwin out of his thoughts.  
He looked over to Levi for a minute before he answered, “Because everyone has issues with the royal bloodline staying completely royal. Even if that means, polluting it by recycling the generations.”   
Levi didn’t really understand the second half of that because he was too busying looking at Erwin’s muscles through his slightly open robe to think about it properly.  
“They think your blood isn’t good enough. Even though Her blood isn’t much better, she was only a Lady before she married me. She only has rich blood.” Erwin ranted. He came and sat down on the edge of the bed and Levi couldn’t help but lean forward to touch him.  
He climbed into Erwin’s lap when he wasn’t berated for touching. Erwin growled in his throat. “You smell divine.” He said close to Levi’s ear. “Fuck, tradition.” Erwin said suddenly, causing Levi to jump. “Who cares, I’m the King, I’ll fuck who I want. And I’ll get an Heir whichever way I chose. These castle walls have enough secrets already, what’s one more?”

Erwin then turned Levi’s head and kissed him. This ignited a fire inside of Levi. His usually sensitive skin becoming more so with the heat. It made his head go fuzzy and his mind focus only on his Alpha’s scent and body. His own cock filling with blood and swelling against the golden ring around it.  
He was laid on his back and Erwin removed the thin bed clothes that he was wearing. Then he kissed a trail of fire down Levi’s chest, until he lay between his legs. Slick coated the inside of his thighs. He licked at the slick that dripped out of his body, it being sweetened by Levi’s heat, pushing Erwin forwards to lick deeper inside of his Omega.  
Levi moaned and squeezed his legs around Erwin’s head, the Alpha’s powerful hands keeping them from closing too tight.  
The heat inside Levi coiled frustratingly tight. This was the parts of his training that he had hated the most.

Being forced to take fake Alpha cock whilst having a ring fastened tightly around the base of his cock to prevent him from finding release. Only until after he was sore and tired would they replace the toy with a fake knot and unstrapping him so he could finally cum. It was endurance training and conditioning to always let the Alpha cum first. He hated the frustrating tightness.

But with Erwin it didn’t seem so bad. He lifted his head and prowled back up Levi’s body, catching his lips in a deep and messy kiss. Erwin rubbed his cock between Levi’s legs, groaning at the warm wet feeling. Then he pushed inside of Levi. Levi could tell he was fighting his body not to lose control and get what he wanted. Even in his rut he was being careful with Levi, giving his body time to adjust.  
But his heat allowed his muscles to stay loose because this is what he craved. Levi let Erwin know he was ready by grabbing onto the back of his robe and thrusting his hips up to meet Erwin’s.  
Erwin kissed Levi’s neck and began to move inside of him. He sucked and bite deep purple marks into his neck. Levi just hung on and moaned, coaxing his Alpha to finish quickly. Erwin reached around Levi’s neck and unclipped the metal collar from his neck and threw it across the bed. He sucked at Levi’s now swelling scent glands.  
He moaned, pulling and scratching at Erwin’s back over his clothes. Erwin cursed under his breath, resting his head against Levi’s shoulder and losing control of his rhythm as he neared his end. Erwin spoke soft words into Levi’s ear that only coiled the heat tighter in his belly. His hand found their way into Erwin’s hair, pulling gently, begging for Erwin to finish. Erwin bit down hard on Levi’s scent gland causing him to let out a sharp moan.  
Levi felt his Alpha’s knot swell moments before it snagged. He just caught the beginning of Erwin’s growl before he himself was pulled into the overwhelming feeling.  
When his orgasm had subsided in Levi a little, he could feel Erwin still bucking against his knot briefly before his body relaxed over him. Erwin kissed Levi’s throat then his lips. The heat in his body had calmed just slightly now that he’d been knotted properly. Erwin carefully gathered Levi in his arms and then lifted him up, turning them both over so he could lay down on his back in bed whilst his knot went down. Levi cuddled close to his Alpha, feeling even closer to him than he had in the past. “I don’t care.” Erwin said quietly to himself, “A pup by you would be better than any Pup She could produce anyway.”  
Levi didn’t let on to Erwin about how those words made joy flutter through his heart.

***

This ended up being Levi’s first proper heat. Being with an Alpha had matured him fully and his body had decided it was time for him to give the Alpha a larger window to get him pregnant. The maids had stayed away on Erwin’s order and only Erwin left the room. He got them food when Levi was awake enough to eat something, though that didn’t happen often. Erwin’s scent would make Levi lose any bit of sanity he had if he lingered on it for too long.  
However, it hadn’t been completely peacefully. On the second day of his heat, Erwin’s advisor had come in to give Erwin a stern word about what he was doing and to remind him about the traditions. Erwin had told him what he thought of the traditions and that it didn’t matter what he said because he was going to do it his way now. Then the advisor had mentioned about his arrangement with the Queen and how he had to honour that but that only seemed to fuel Erwin’s fire for having an heir by Levi.  
After that it had been peaceful, in the times between the waves of intense mating frenzies Erwin had read books to Levi about mythical kingdoms and creatures.  
And on the eighth day Levi woke up feeling back to normal.

He was pressed into Erwin’s side, with a soft smile on his face. The Alpha was warm beside him, the soft rise and fall of his chest making it difficult for Levi to keep his eyes open.  
Erwin kissed his cheek when he realised Levi was awake and he climbed out of the bed. He dressed quietly and then left, only to be replaced moments later with Levi’s two usual maids. A tiny feeling of longing washed over Levi as he was led into the bathroom and helped into hot soapy water.  
But he stamped down that feeling because he would just end up feeling selfish. Erwin had spent the entire week with him, so he probably had a lot of work to catch up on.  
The maids allowed Levi some time to just soak in the hot water. His muscles relaxing and unknotting after a week of being overused and underused at the same time. Then as he was being dressed and his jewellery was being replaced on his body, breakfast was delivery to the room. He assumed that was where Erwin had gone to.  
The food tasted better than it ever did, his heat not allowing him to stay coherent long enough for him to eat all that he needed for the week.  
One of the maids waited with him until he was finished so she could take him to Erwin’s office.  
She bowed to her King and left Levi with him. He was already working but spared Levi a minute to pull him into his lap and kiss him.  
“You look like a proper Omega now.” Erwin said, running both his thumbs over Levi’s scent glands on his throat, touching the new bite marks that had been branded into his neck by his salvia. “I have two surprises for you later on.” Erwin said.  
“What are they?” Levi asked.  
“It’s not much of a surprise if I tell you but you’re going to enjoy it. Well, one much more than the other but you’ll just have to put up with it because it'll be worth it afterwards.” Erwin explained to him. Levi nodded accepting that answer.  
Levi retreated to his usual spot on the sofa, laying himself out and watching out the window. The morning slipped into afternoon without Levi paying much mind to it.

A knock distracting him from gazing at his Alpha.  
“That’ll be your first surprise.” Erwin said before telling the person outside to come in.  
“Hey Erwin!” Hanji hollered as they walked in the door. Little Petra following in behind them. She smiled widely when she saw Levi on the sofa. Erwin got up from his desk and shared a hug with Hanji, then he turned to Petra and kissed her hand.  
“Go on a play, Pet, we’ve got boring stuff to talk about.” Hanji said to their Omega, giving her a squeeze before she left.  
She barely contained her walk over to Levi and practically fell onto him when she got there. They cuddled close on the sofa, nuzzling at each other’s faces. Petra pulled away and her face scrunched up, she lent forwards a bit again and scented Levi’s glands properly. Her eyes went wide and she smiled widely.  
“You’re bound now?” She whispered, tilting Levi’s head up to look at the brands on his neck. Levi nodded and she wrapped her arms around him again, staying close this time. Levi laid back with Petra cuddled into his front. They chatted very quietly for a little while until Levi tired too much to talk. They napped together whilst their Masters got to talking about the dilemma Erwin was having at the beginning of the week.

“Have you found anything?” Erwin asked Hanji.  
“Nope.” Hanji said after taking a sip of their tea, “Tracing the bloodline of a nameless breeding Omega is difficult, you know.”  
“I know.” Erwin said a little defeated.  
“I mean, I’m waiting on the Omega house you got him from to find out where his mother came from, then I’ll go from there. But they’re taking their sweet time.” Hanji explained.  
“Thank you and sorry to be pushing this so much. It’s just I may have fucked up a little.” Erwin said.  
“How so?” Hanji asked, looking at him over their glasses.  
“Well, he had a proper heat last week and because he was in my bed no one could stop me from deciding I didn’t care about tradition and if he had my pup so be it… But now, I’m rational again, I fear the backlash from having an heir without royal blood could end up bad for me.”  
“So, you want me to find something in his lineage that could be even slightly royal?” Hanji asked.  
“Not even royal, rich will do. Anything that’s not a line of breeding Omegas.” Erwin clarified.  
“I don’t see the issue, personally. Omegas produce some of the best young out there but because it comes from an Omega house it’s no good?” Hanji ranted a little, glancing over to their own Omega.  
“My point exactly but you know how people are. And I really don’t want to have to make it seem like the Queen birthed it. I honestly wouldn’t feel safe taking it to events in her arms.” Erwin explained.  
“Oh I can see her sour little face ‘accidently’ dropping a baby.” Hanji said, a small amount of distaste coming through in their voice, “Okay, okay, I’ll try and find anything even if I need to go back a hundred generations, I’ll find something!”  
“Thank you, Hanji.” Erwin smiled to his friend.  
“It’s okay, I’m your right hand for a reason.” Hanji grinned.

Another knock on the door, disturbed them. A maid walked in, bowing his head to Erwin. “The artist, your Highness. He’s ready for you.”  
“Thank you, I’ll be there in a moment.” Erwin replied.  
“An artist? Did you go with the one I got Petra done by?” Hanji asked.  
“Yes, I was quite impressed with the drawings he did for me.” Erwin smiled, standing to collect Levi.  
“Well, then we’ll be on our way then. I’ll chase up with the house, make them give me something.” Hanji said, standing as well.  
Levi and Petra had stirred when the maid came in and they were both looking up to their masters.  
“It’s time for you other surprise, Levi.” Erwin smiled at him. He scratched under Petra’s chin before picking Levi up off the sofa.  
Hanji and Petra followed Erwin out of his office and down the hallways. When they came to the door Erwin was going in, they said their good byes to the other pair then entered the room.

A man was sat inside, next to a long table that was covered with cushions and a sheet. In front of him he had a small table with various different items on. Erwin placed Levi on the floor and shook the hand of the man. He bowed as he shook Erwin’s hand. “Is this the Omega I’ll be working on?” The man asked.  
“Yes, I trust you’ll do a perfect job on him.” Erwin said.  
“Of course, your Highness. I have the final drawing for you here.” The man said turning to get a sketch book.  
The artist opened the book to the latest page and showed Erwin his drawing. Erwin nodded after inspecting the piece, offering Levi a look.   
On the page was a drawing of a man’s back and on his back were a pair of wings, one black and one just an outline with a small amount of shading so it looked white. They started on his shoulder blades and folded up over the backs of his arms. So, if he were to raise his arms it would look like he was stretching his wings open like a bird.  
Levi looked up to Erwin when the Artist left to get ready, because he wasn’t quite sure what was happening. “He’s going to draw those wings on you Levi. So, you’ll have them on you forever.” Erwin explained.  
Levi’s eyes went wide. He knew what this was, a tattoo to symbolise Erwin’s ownership of him. The wings were his house Siegel. And Levi was his.  
“It’s going to hurt a little bit. But you’ll have to just sit tight for a little while. He won’t have time to complete it today, then you’ll have a few weeks before you have to sit through it again. But it’ll look very good when it’s done and it’ll definitely be worth it afterwards.” Erwin explained to him.  
Levi nodded, his mind flashing back to when he had had his ears pierced. He just hoped it didn’t feel like that.  
Erwin placed a hand on his back and lead him to the table. He stripped him of his upper layer of clothing and guided him onto the table, so he was laying on his stomach. He then pulled up a chair and sat beside him, his hand gently running through his hair. The Artist rubbed a wet cloth over his back and then draw something on with ink. He looked over to Erwin for conformation.  
“Now, sit very still.” Erwin told Levi. Levi nodded again and the first sharp pain touched his back.  
They sat there until the fading light forced them to stop. Levi has sore but it definitely didn’t hurt anywhere near as much as having his ears pierced had. It was the kind of pain you can forget about after a while, until the end where his skin was starting to bruise and then it became almost too much to bear anymore. Erwin called it and they scheduled to continue with the piece another day.

***

Levi stood with his back to the long mirror that stood in his and Erwin’s room looking at his back. He’d just gotten out of the bath, the maids waiting until he was ready for them to dress him. The piece on his back was finished, it took many long, painful session to finish it but now it was beautiful. The black wing highlighted with white ink dominated the left side of his back and the white one more subtle but still as beautifully detailed stretched across the right side.  
Lots had changed in the last few months. Erwin had been tutoring him in many things; etiquette, reading, writing, speaking, history of the kingdom and surrounding land. He’d grown confidence in himself, he didn’t feel the need to sit at Erwin’s side every moment of the day. Often, he’d visit the guard’s barracks, Mike was teaching him how to play card games, they’d sit with Mike’s squad and drink and play cards together. At first life in the castle had been boring, everyday he’d sit with Erwin until his work was finished and then they’d go to sleep. Now, Levi occupied himself with his studies or he’d groom Erwin’s horse. His nights filled with talking and laughter, drinking and games.  
Levi didn’t fully understand why he was undergoing all these lessons and change but he liked it none the less.

He pulled his eyes away from the ink marks on his back and walked over to the maids to be dressed. Levi always felt especially naked when the maids removed his collars and chains; they were a part of him now.  
Once he was dressed, he left on his own to find Erwin. He was nearly always in his office. Being the King meant doing a lot of work a lot of the time. Erwin worked hard to make sure the citizen of his Kingdom lived happily.  
There were voices emanating from Erwin’s office. Levi didn’t remember Erwin saying anything about important visitors or anything. So, he entered the room without bothering to knock.  
He was surprised to see Erwin and Hanji sat on the sofa with papers scattered around them. Erwin looked up when the door opened. He smiled and lifted a hand to Levi. The Omega crossed the room, his hand sliding into Erwin’s as he guided him to his lap. “Hello, Lee. How are you?” Hanji said, cheery as ever.  
“I’ve been well, thank you.” Levi smiled back.  
“Wow, you’ve taught him well!” Hanji said to Erwin, “Your speech is getting very good.” They said to Levi.  
“Thank you.” He replied bowing his head to the Alpha.  
Levi didn’t usually ask what they were discussing because usually he didn’t understand what they were talking about nor was it his place to know. But after listening for a moment, Levi’s curiosity got the better of him.  
“What’s this about?” Levi asked, looking at the papers that lay across the table.  
“This is our ticket to making you a Prince.” Erwin said.  
That shocked Levi. This was what the lessons had been for.  
“Why are you doing that?” Levi asked.  
Hanji lent into view, “Then you can lose the Bitch and you can start doing her job.”  
Levi wasn’t exactly sure what the Queen did, other than complain about Erwin to her father and eat their food.  
“I need an heir eventually.” Erwin started, “But if I was to have one with you there’d be an uproar.”  
Levi knew this, Erwin had talked to him about it many times. “But we might have found a way around it.” Erwin continued. He showed Levi the papers he had in his hand. Levi’s reading skills weren’t quite good enough for him to understand what this paper was talking about. Lucky for him, Erwin explained.

He pointed to a word in the long list of words. “That’s your mother. Kuchel Ackerman.” Erwin said.  
Levi’s eyes went wide; he’d never known his mother’s name neither did he really remember what she looked like.  
“She was a breeding Omega at the house I got you from. Which isn’t exactly good news but we’re interested in who she came from. She was the first of her line at the Omega house.” Erwin explained to Levi slowly. He picked up another paper, “This means that she was not born to a breeding Omega in a house but to a private pair.” Erwin pointed to another name on the other paper. “This is her mother and father. Both lived in an estate in a village on the outskirts of the kingdom. Quite a large estate in fact, one given to them by a merchant in exchange for her father’s work as a personal guard to him.”  
Levi nodded still not understanding what this meant.  
Hanji scooted forward in their seat, their face alight with enthusiasm. “This is where it gets interesting.” They started, “Because I know people in the merchant business, obviously. And I know the exact line of people that they employ to protect them. In fact, my father actually employed one of these men, a man that just so happens to be related to your mother, directly. He was your uncle, your mother’s brother. Your uncle and his father were breed from a long line of these guards. They were employed because of their almost unnatural strength and loyalty. Good for seeing off dodgy customers or rival merchants trying to steal their territory. If life had gone slightly differently you would have probably ended up doing the same thing.” Hanji explained.  
“Why did my mother end up in an Omega house?” Levi asked.  
“Well, her father died and the merchants stopped paying for the estate. Her mother abandoned her to go and live with a rich man across the kingdom and her brother was working with my father so he couldn’t take her in. It was her only option.” Hanji smiled sadly.  
“I don’t understand.” Levi said. He didn’t understand why Hanji and Erwin had dug up all this information about his family.  
“You don’t understand why we’re telling you all of this?” Erwin said. Levi nodded.  
“It’s because this line of guards were regarded highly by a lot of people. Not royal blood by any means but still status. We can use that status and the benefits of your lineage to convince people that you aren’t just some low-class Omega and that the mixing of our blood would produce a strong heir for this kingdom.” Erwin explained.  
“To be honest, your lineage is richer in terms of quality than the current Queens blood is.” Hanji added.

Levi understood now. He wouldn’t have to stay at home, whilst Erwin pretended to like the Queen at public events. He could sit in her place, have an heir by Erwin and stand beside him without being hated by the public.  
“Now we just need to break it to your advisor and the Queen and her father.” Hanji grinned. “That’ll be a fun conversation.”  
A knock interrupted their conversation. A maid stepped in. “I have the report from the doctor, your Highness.” He said. He walked across the room and handed Erwin some papers. Erwin thanked him and he left.  
“A doctor?” Hanji asked carefully.  
“Yes, for Levi. He hasn’t had a heat for three months, but I was unsure if it was just because he wasn’t matured yet.” Erwin said, reading over the report in his hand. “Guess I was wrong.” He said with a smile. “You couldn’t have found this information at a better time Hanji.”  
“You’re going to have an heir soon then?” Hanji grinned.  
“Yes, I think we are.” Erwin said, pulling Levi closer to him.  
Levi understood that and he couldn’t have been happier.

***

The next six months were busy. It started with Erwin telling his advisor about Levi’s lineage and bringing him around to the idea that Levi was to be married to Erwin. He tried to convince Erwin otherwise but couldn’t really argue with the facts presented to him.  
Then came the meeting with the current Queen and her father. Levi was told there was rage and shouting and many horrid words thrown, but as Erwin’s advisor explained to them there was no way around the matter.  
After the former Queen had been moved out of the castle, they broached the people of the kingdom. Levi was introduced and the reception wasn’t overly warm. But Hanji trickled it through the merchants that the Omega had strong blood. Of course, it then spread like wild fire around the kingdom because the merchant’s words were usually trustworthy. A rushed marriage was arranged whilst Levi wasn’t showing too much. Then once it was official, the weight was lifted from them.  
The heir to the kingdom was announced to an adoring public who celebrated the healthy girl’s birth.

***

Levi was being dressed by his maids, something that changed when he was married to Erwin. They bowed when they entered and he was dressed in thick, expensive woven fabrics. A drastic change to the thin, see-through materials that were draped around his body before. He was wearing a fitted tunic that buttoned at the back with hundreds of tiny buttons, which were the bane of Erwin’s life because they were hard to get open when he was in a rush to feel Levi’s skin. Levi preferred wearing trousers as well, especially when he was to sit in front of lots of people, he didn’t need to be conscious of how his legs were positioned. He still wore his collar, but only the one and it was now made of high-quality leather instead of gold. Instead he wore a fine golden crown as well, but only when they appeared in front of the public. Levi still wasn’t used to wearing it and often put his hand up to fix it when he felt it might be slipping, even though it was made to fit his head and wouldn’t fall off on its own.  
Once the maids finished, they bowed and tidied the room a little whilst Levi turned to his baby. She lay in a cradle by Levi’s side of the bed. He lifted her from her bed and cuddled her close to his chest. They moved towards the door and one of his maids led him to the first business of the day.  
They met Erwin, outside in the courtyard. He was stroking the face of one of the horses that was harnessed to their carriage. Erwin opened his arm to Levi, pulling him close to his side and bending to kiss his cheek. Then he bent to kiss his daughter’s forehead. He gestured for Levi to climb into the carriage before climbing in afterward.  
The carriage ride was short. They travelled just beyond the guard’s barracks to watch a competition among the knights. Mike was waiting for them when the carriage stopped. He opened the door for them, stood there in his dress uniform. He bowed to his King and then offered Levi his hand to help him down from the coach. He followed behind Erwin and Levi to their seat for the competition. Hanji and Petra were already sat beside their thrones, Hanji watching the Knights warm up for their events and Petra had one hand wrapped around her Alpha’s arm and the other lay on her pregnant belly.  
The audience cheered and clapped as they took their seats. Erwin waved to them, Levi lowered his head and smiled to the public. They settled into their seats and the competition started.  
This was Levi life. He was being cheered for when he entered a room with his Alpha and in his opinion; that he was now allowed to have; his life couldn’t have changed in any better way than it had. 


End file.
